


The White snake

by SeriMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Falling In Love, Major character death - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past selfharm, Self-Harm, Side Story, past self-harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriMalfoy/pseuds/SeriMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if... Draco Malfoy had an older sister who never went to Hogwarts, but to Salem Witches' Institute, only to find out that Voldemort has taken residency in her family home. Escaping just barely and finding herself on the doorstep of a family of redheads who doesn't seem to trust her, except for one twin who trusts her completely. But she also keeps running from her troubled past, only finding strength in facing reality and choosing sides ones and for all. Sometimes a family name is more a burden then a blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape and captured

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, except for my own (Serpentia Malfoy).  
> English is not my native language, any mistakes or writing errors I made it couldn't be helped. I'm always willing to learn, so if you see any of them please point them out, so I may correct them or not.

I saw my chance to run in the middle of the night. I was running away from all the madness that was forming in my home. It had been such a long time that I returned to my home and I couldn’t wait to see my family and my little brother again. When I got there I was shocked and confused what had happened while I was gone. Truth be told, I was gone for 7 years, but I couldn’t imagine this sort of thing happening. I heard rumours that he might be back, but I didn’t really believe them. Now, I curse the day that you-know-who came back. And right now, he’s taken his residence in Malfoy Manor. My home. I was lucky, being a Malfoy heir that you-know-who assumed that I was on his side.

Tonight I finally saw a chance to escape, don’t ask me how, cause I honestly don’t know. They seemed rather on-edge this evening, so no-one was really paying attention to me. They didn’t seem to notice there was another hooded figure with a Death eater mask with them, carrying a rather old broom. When we crossed the protective shield I followed them a bit, carefully  creating more and more space between us.  At some point while they were heading east, I turned back to the west. Heading back towards Malfoy Manor maybe wasn’t the best thing to do, but I needed to get away so I headed a bit more south. It felt like I had flown for ages. I had no idea what time it was and I was kind of dozing off. All of a sudden my broom jolted and it almost hit me straight in the face. It jolted again, stopping right in its tracks. Again it jolted, this time turning slowly the other way around. It was pointing north-west and I had a dreadful feeling creeping up on me. It was called home with me on it. I tried to control it, getting it down to the ground but it seemed unmovable. There was a little jolt forward and I knew I had to get off. I looked at the ground which was 35 feet below my feet.

I swallowed but when the broom jolted forward again I took a risk. I slipped of the broom and starting falling. I had trained for this, did something like this plenty of times and it always worked. I grabbed my wand, hidden away in one of the pockets of my green velvety robe and started the incantation of a charm, before I hit some sort of shield. Electricity coursed through my body, which resulted in painful muscle spasms. I felt confused, lost and my face felt on fire. I screamed with all I had which sounded muffled under the stupid death eaters mask. I cursed at it, I wanted to get it off my face, but I couldn’t get my hand towards my face. It felt so painful, electricity seemed to find its way inside my brain. Memories where being tapped into, which caused me to cry even harder. They were so painful, so painful. And in one moment it stopped, I started falling backwards. It seemed slower at first, but maybe that was because I couldn’t get enough air. I reached for my face with my left hand, joints still hurting from the electricity  coursing through my body and when I finally felt the cold but smooth material of the mask the only thing I could do was gripping it and throwing it away to my left. It seemed like I just landed softly on the ground, although I barely noticed it. I kept looking up, at the stars. They moved around and were blurry. I saw them even when I closed my eyes and grimaced at the pain. I tried to sit up straight, but straining my muscles to get up caused more pain. I rolled to my side, hands planted on the moist ground and with a loud scream I pushed myself up.

I panted when I almost sat up right, my head was pounding while my heart was in my throat. The stars were dancing in front of my eyes again, while I kept myself upright with one arm, I rubbed my face with my other hand. I bowed my head, causing my hair to escape from my green robe. I groaned while I tried to get my left leg on to the other side of my body to sit up more. Eventually I sat up, my legs on either side of my body. I breathed in deeply, feeling that the pain and the dizziness subsided more and more.

“WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” A deep male voice bellowed which cause me to cover my ears and bowing my head even further down.

“TELL ME!” The voice bellowed again before he mumbled a spell.

I felt a tingling sensation through my body all the way to my brain. I felt my lips quiver, wanting to say words to questions I was being asked, but the moment I wanted to say something. Memories from when I hit the defence screen came back. This time more vivid and complete. I screamed, grabbing onto my head, looking at the clouds above me.

“STOP! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!” I screamed while I started crying. I felt tears running over my face, down my neck, into my clothes. Memories from so long ago which caused me to move in the first place. I screamed again, shutting my eyes tight, my hands gripping at my hair.

“STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!!” I pleaded out of breath, tears still running down my face. I didn’t hear what happened around me or who this man was, but when warm hands grabbed mine I pushed them away.

The person didn’t back down and grabbed them even tighter. The warmth of his hands spread through my body, all the way to my core. I felt the warmth trying to touch my memories, every time it tried, the memories and feelings got stronger and more vibrant. It felt discomforting and made me feel worse.

“Stop, please, please.” I pleaded softly to the person who’s hands were still on mine.

I heard the person taking a breath and I felt something placed against my forehead. I gasped when the warmth embraced my entire brain, causing my memories to surge even faster and intensely. At some point I felt calmness and I carefully opened my eyes. It was pitch black and no matter where I turned I saw nothing. I heard laughter and I turned around. Nothing. Laughter again and in the corner of my eye I saw something move. I looked behind me and the only thing I saw was a boy running away. The room became lighter, more warmer while the laughter continued. I saw twins running away from a younger boy who seemed upset. Twins wrestling and playing together. I felt love and relaxed.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry.” I heard from far away in a whisper. I turned around but only saw a little boy running. He looked back, tears brimming in his brown eyes. He mouthed: “Sorry.”

“Wait!” I yelled and started running towards him. I felt the warmth disappearing, causing it to become darker and darker again.

“I can’t. I can’t. I’m sorry, so sorry.” A voice said more loudly, while the running boy turned in a grown man who was walking away with slumped shoulders.

“WAIT!” I screamed from the top of my lungs, while I half lunged towards him, hands ready to grab him whenever I could. My fingers instinctively curled around it when I felt fabric and I slowly opened my eyes. My fingers were curled into a large brown sweater, different strands of hair were in front of my eyes while I looked up. I looked into the face of a guy with red hair, freckles and brown eyes. He looked tired, sad and haunted. As soon as he met my gaze he looked away, he said something which I couldn’t hear. My ears were humming and buzzing. I felt light-headed and dizzy, my grip on his sweater loosened and I felt myself falling slowly forwards. I saw his brown eyes in a blur focused on me and then everything turned to black.


	2. Suspicions and trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters, except for my own (Serpentia Malfoy).  
> English is not my native language, any mistakes or writing errors I made it couldn't be helped. I'm always willing to learn, so if you see any of them please point them out, so I may correct them or not.

The next time I woke up I heard mumbles all around me, I tried to move but couldn't. “The full body-bind curse, dammit.” I thought to myself while I gazed upwards. I could feel that I was lying on a couch, a rather cosy one at that if my legs and arms weren't snapped together against my body.

“What are we going to do with her?” A warm female voice said. “Wipe her memory and drop her off somewhere else.” The deep male voice from before said. “I’ll bet you that she doesn't know where she is.” The female protested. “The moment she does, she’ll run back to them.” The male voice said again. “To whom?!” Another male voice said. Something was placed onto a hard surface and gasps, curses and mumbling were heard. “Has anyone checked her wrists for the mark?” Another male but sounding younger voice asked. “Isn't this proof enough?!” The deep male voice demanded.

I tried to tone it out. They obviously found the death-eater mask and where planning what to do with me. I just wanted to escape, to be somewhere else, somewhere I wouldn't be harmed, and somehow I found my way into a household who were about to dump me in the middle of nowhere. I felt tears welling up, blurring my vision, but all I could do was stare up to the ceiling. I wanted to leave. Go back to America, to Salem, back to where I felt at home.

“Are you aware that she’s crying her eyes out over here?” A female said concerned somewhere above me. “Instead of making assumption, maybe we should just ask her.”

I heard a lot of chair moving around, shuffling feet towards me and the warm female voice said:  “Oh goodness. Remus lift the curse or else she’ll drown in her own tears.” A bit of grumbling was heard and then I felt my body relax. I blinked a couple of times, closed my eyes for a second and let out a sob while I curled up into a little ball. I wiped my tears with my robe and tried to get up. My muscles still ached a little bit and when I opened my eyes slowly I saw that I was surrounded by people pointing their wands at me. I pushed myself farther back into the cushions, afraid of what kind of curse or spell they would throw at me. A woman sat in front of me on the salon table within her outstretched hand a white handkerchief. Hesitantly I reached out for it, making the people holding their wands more tightly. I calmly took it out of her hand and blew my nose softy.

“Tell me who you are!” The deep voice said which belonged to a man with a pale face with premature lines and scars, light brown hair with which was flecked with grey and green eyes. “Or I will use that spell again!”

The remembrance of the spell he used the last time, caused a shiver down my spine and made me tense up. Apparently the look of terror across my face was seen as the woman from before stepped between him and me and said: “Stop scaring the woman to death.”

“Either she’ll tell us or we’ll force it out of her, whether she likes it or not.” The man said in a harsh tone.

The woman turned towards me and looked at me expectantly, with an expression that it was either telling the truth or not. It looked like it was out of her hands.

“Eeuhmm..” I said fearfully and soft. “I don’t think you’ll like the answer.”

“So, you won’t tell us?” The man said forcefully.

I let out a sigh, buckled my robe loose and stood up, causing my robe fall off the couch and let them see the clothes I was wearing. They looked confused as it was my old Fitchburg Finches quidditch uniform and the American flag was subtly  were placed on the shoulder pads.

“Number 11 of the Fitchburg Finches, holy crap!” A voice exclaimed behind me. I turned slightly and caught a man with his mouth hanging open staring at me. “I thought you were a myth, nothing but stories.” He exclaimed again.

“Hold up! What has this to do with any of it?! I asked who you were and this doesn't clear it up.” The man in front of me growled.

“Seri Maloy, was one of the fastest, youngest,  and skilled seekers in the team. Although for some reason she wasn't allowed to play during the quidditch wold cup in 1994, thus they didn't qualify” Said the man behind me.

“Because I’m not from America, so I couldn't play. But Seri Maloy isn't my real name, to be frank.” I said focusing my attention again to the man in front of me.

“Then who are you?” He asked again.

“When I was 11, I kinda got to choose where I could go to school. You would think that someone from England would only got a letter from Hogwarts, but I also got a letter from the Salem Institute.” I began explaining, causing a grunt of impatience of the man in front of me. “You would think that someone from my blood would be happy at home, but I wasn't. I felt watched and being cornered, forced into situations and choices I didn’t want. I pleaded and begged, until they both agreed for me to go to Salem, but I couldn’t get back until my education was finished. I finished Salem and just got back a few weeks ago.” I paused, swallowed the lump in my throat and sighed again. “But I was horrified at what I found back home. Over run by death-eaters, my parents, my aunt and even my younger brother hiding behind his back. You know how much I sacrificed for escaping, for getting away, for giving myself a fighting chance to get out of that hell house that isn’t even my home anymore.” I started crying, wrapping my arms around my trembling body, cause it ached more then I liked to admit.

“Who are you?!” The man yelled at me, stepping closer with his wand close to my face.

“You don’t know? I told you all that and you still don’t know.” I said with a trembling voice, pushing a strand of hair back behind my ear. “Go figures, ha.” I laughed sarcastically. “Having a pure-blood status and a family name, but go for America for 7 years and your whole existence is erased. Is that to make my whole Malfoy name become in vain.” The moment “Malfoy” rolled of my tongue the whole room became silent and angry stares were shot at me.

“WOW, NO!” I yelled, while I held up my hands in front of me in defeat and protection. After that I tugged at the protective gear on my arms of my Quidditch uniform and showed them my bare wrists. “Not a death-eater! An Malfoy Outcast, I promise!” I yelled again nervous and afraid, showing my bare naked wrists to everyone in the room.

The man in front of me grabbed my arms one by one, inspecting them, while his wand was dangerously pointed at my neck. “Then what are these?!” He demanded and squeezed my left arm rather tightly while pointed at scars on my under arm.

I looked at them and I could feel the blood run out of my face. “That’s…. that’s….” I stuttered and looked away ashamed.

“That’s what?!” He yelled and pulled me a bit closer.

I bit my under lip and pulled my arm out of his grip. “That’s not relevant.” I said weakly and turned away.

“Well, that’s not up for debate here!” He fumed while he grabbed my left upper arm and turned me towards him again.

I bit my lip again and looked away again. He was not letting this go and I’d wonder how far he’d go if I didn't just spill the beans. I sighed, closed my eyes in defeat and told ashamed. “I got teased and bullied, during my first two years in Salem. During the summers, I would stay as a guest with one of families that were willing to have me. Those 2 years were horrible and I felt completely lost. I found a way to release the pain, which gave me more visible scars than invisible ones. I guess, everyone has them whether they are visible or not, don’t you reckon?” The question made him softly release my arm and take a few steps back. He ran a hand through his hair, looking defeated and contemplating what he should do with me. I pulled quickly the sleeves over my under arms, and sat down back on the couch and stared down at my hands.

It was quiet for a minute, until I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and while I looked up her, the woman asked: “Do you have a place to stay?” Her brown eyes were brimming with pity, while her red hair framed her round face. I only shook my head, which caused her patting my hands.

“Good now, time for bed.” She said to everyone in the room. “It’s been a long and exhausting day. A lot has happened and just take a good night of sleep to deal with them.”

“Fair enough. What are we going to do with this Malfoy?” The man asked at the woman.

“Dear, what was your name again?” The woman asked carefully and softly.

I fumbled a bit with my hand and said while I looked her straight in the eye: “Serpentia Malfoy, is my name.”

She smiled a little and nodded once. “Serpentia will stay here for the time being. She flew against the protection shield and so she’s staying for the night. We’ll see what tomorrows brings, Remus.” She said to the man who appeared to be called Remus.

Remus let out a grunt but nodded. “Tonks and I will be on our way then.” He said while he grabbed the hand of a woman standing behind him. Remus shot an angry glance at me, Tonks looked at me with a tear-stained face offered a little smile just before they disapparated.

It was silent for a while until one of the guys stepped towards the woman and said: “I’m off to bed. My head is killing me. I need to lay down.”

‘Fred, dear. Are you alright? You look terrible.” The woman asked while she pressed her hands against his face.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine…” He mumbled and I could see his eyes rolling back. The woman got a hold of him before he could fall.

“Fred! Fred!” She yelled and shook him a bit, but he didn’t respond. “Ron, Harry, put him on the couch.” She said and two boys came to her aid. They pulled him from out of the woman’s arms and dragged him towards the couch I was currently sitting in. I quickly moved out of the way, grabbing my stuff off the couch and holding it securely in my arms.

“Fred!” A young men’s voice yelled and before I knew it, he was crouched down before the sofa, holding the hand of his brother. I gasped when I saw they were twins. Although the men on his knees had band aids around his head.

“George! Go lie down yourself! You need your own rest!” The woman yelled and tried to pull the twin away from his brother.

“But he!” George yelled desperately, but to no avail as he was pushed away by his mother.

“Quiet you, you both been through a lot tonight. He probably needs his rest. You’ll see, he’ll be fine tomorrow.” The woman shushed him and got him away from his unconscious brother. “You go to bed, now. He’ll be fine.”

With a lot of complaining and struggling George finally complied and went upstairs. Within 15 minutes other guest said their goodbyes and those who weren't went upstairs to get a good night sleep. I remained silent watching how the woman tucked Fred under a warm blanket and kissed his forehead lovingly. When she was about to go upstairs I spoke up. “Ma’am, I’m really sorry about everything.” I apologized softly while I gazed at the floor.

She walked towards me, stopped in front of me and when I looked up, she gave me a sad smile. “Molly Weasley, dear. My name is Molly.” She answered and squeezed my hands. “Pick one of the armchairs and make yourself comfortable. There’s a blanket on one of them if you’re cold.

I closed my eyes in defeat and nodded softly. She took her hand off of mine, turned off the lights with a simple spell and quietly went upstairs without saying another word. I looked at the stuff in my hands and huffed annoyed. I dropped everything in one of the armchairs, ruffled through my robes, in search of something. I grumbled as I nearly had it, but it slipped through my fingers, until I felt two cords and tugged at it. A backpack the size of a regular eastpack came from my robes. It was silver and the material looked like chain-mail as soon as I took it in my hands. I tugged at two cords at the top and lowered my hand inside.

“Accio wand.” I muttered softly and extracted my wand of the bag. It was an Ebony  wand, about 12,5 inches long, slightly springy with an phoenix feather core. The handle was decorated with a white snake curled around it. I rolled my eyes at it, cause although it looked cool it wasn't my idea to decorate my wand. I laid it on the small table and started to remove my Quidditch outfit fully. The house had become quiet except for the crackling fire in the fireplace. Slowly I put my entire Quidditch uniform in my bag, remembering how much I loved soaring through the sky searching for that golden little snitch. I knew that somewhere in my bag was my old Nimbus, waiting for another trip in the sky, but I knew that my body was tired. I curled up in the big armchair, pulling my robe over my body. It wasn't cold, but the velvet material was so soft that it just felt nice. I was just about to doze off, until I heard someone mutter. I perched up, looking around the room, but saw no one. I was about to ooze back into the chair, when I heard: “Draco…” muttered across the room. My attention when I realized that Fred had muttered my brother’s name. I quickly crossed the small distance between us and kneeled before him.

“Fred.. Fred…” I asked softly while I shook him gently. He didn't respond and when he muttered softly: “Draco, just leave. You can’t do anything about it.” I realized that he was reliving a part of my memory. I turned around, grabbed my wand from the table but realized that I didn't know any spell that could help him. His right arm shot up without a warning while he muttered a bit more loudly: “No! Leave me alone!”. A memory crossed in my mind, a memory that scared me so much that climbed on top of him. My knees on his underarms, so that he couldn't flail his arms around while I shook him by his shoulders. “FRED! FRED!” I loudly exclaimed but not loud enough for the others upstairs to hear. He still didn't respond, I grabbed his head with both hands feeling a darkness clouding his mind. I didn't fully understand why I could feel it and I could feel Fred relaxing a bit. I remembered that he did this to me just hours before. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against his. It was an odd sensation and when I opened my eyes again I could see him crouched down before me, his hands pressed against his ears.

I touched him slightly on the shoulder as he looked up I saw that he was devastated and I saw a flash of surprise on his face.

“What are you doing here?” He asked hoarsely, letting go of his ears and stood up.

“What are you doing with my memories?” I retorted back surprised at his question.

“I don’t know. I just had them, didn't know you would miss them.” He hoarsely remarked as he shrugged his shoulders.

“They’re mine, Fred. Doesn't matter if they’re painful or unpleasant, they’re still mine.” I stated as I looked at him with a fierce expression.

“Huh… Painful, yeah? And Unpleasant? That’s what you’re going with?! That’s the biggest understatement, ever!” He yelled at me with a baffled expression while he crossed his arms.

I snorted angrily and angrily retorted back with: “I’m sorry my life isn't all sunshine, puppies and rainbows, but I on the other hand know how to live with them! I never choose this, I never wanted this, but some of us aren't entirely blessed with a full happy family, okay?!” I turned my back on him, facing the darkness around us and walked straight in.

“NO, WAIT!” Fred yelled before I disappeared in the darkness, but it couldn't be helped. This was my responsibility, my past and my burden to bear. I could feel every dark memories crawling back inside of me, resonating within my bones, echoes of the past and the pains I had endured. I felt my body shake when the last memory crawled back, my legs buckled and I fell onto my knees.

“Seri… Seri…?” A small voice whispered. My vision was blurred and for a second I could see Draco in front of me. He touched my face softly, concern spread all over his face as he said my name.

“Draco..?” I whispered quietly with a small smile on my face. I blinked and Draco’s face turned into Fred’s which confused me for a second.

“Seri? Are you alright?” He asked concerned while he wiped the tears away. “I’m sorry from before. I had no right to say those things.” He said ashamed while he dropped his head.

“You were right…” I wheezed at which he raised his head to look at me again. “Biggest understatement, ever…” He laughed quietly as a blush covered his cheeks which made me smile softly. “Don’t let me do that, ever again, okay?” I asked him carefully and he nodded.

“Now what?” He asked attentively.

“Time to sleep.” I mumbled sleepily, fell onto his chest and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Fred on the other hand woke up, parts of his body covered with mine. He softly  changed my position, resulting that my head was on his chest as he wrapped a blanket over the two of us.

“Fred?” An unsure voice asked as someone stepped closer.

Fred looked up alarmed and relaxed a bit when he saw that it was his twin brother, George. “Hi.” He greeted him softly.

“What is she doing there?” George asked him puzzled while cocked his head to the side.

“She saved my head and probably my life.” Fred responded unsure.

“From what?” George asked doubtful.

“I… It’s hard to explain really.” Fred whispered while he scratched his head unsure on how he should explain this to anyone else. “It took a lot out of her, especially with hitting the defense field on the same day.” He looked down at Serpentia’s sleeping form with a mild admiration.

“Don’t forget that she’s still a Malfoy.” George commented resulting in Fred glaring at him.

“The fact that she hasn't attacked us and probably just saved my life is something to reconsider, before judging solely on her last name.” Fred said frustrated.

George remained silent, something on the table caught his attention and he picked it up. “Just to be sure, she doesn't have any malicious intentions, I’ll keep this.” George said while he showed Fred what he picked up. It was Serpentia’s wand, the white snake clearly visible on the dark wood.

Fred wanted to oppose, take it from him, but he stopped when he heard Serpentia mumble something that sounded almost like an “okay”. He relaxed again and nodded. “If she leaves, just give it back.” He simple said and wished George a good night before he closed his eyes, falling quickly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten story of this: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6795715/1/A-Strange-Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten story of this: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6795715/1/A-Strange-Connection


End file.
